Sin Francisco
Sin Francisco is the 18th episode of the third season and the 62nd overall episode of Charmed. Summary When the sisters fight a demon cursing people with the seven deadly sins, they must first save themselves and Leo from succumbing to the powers of their own sins. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. *Prue Halliwell *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Leo Wyatt *Darryl Morris *'Lukas' *'Demon Courier' *'Officer Dean' *'Pastor Tremble' *'Professor Kass' *'Robert Pike' Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' The Seven Deadly Sins :Demonic Infectors keep Crystal Boxes :that contain balls of each of the Seven :Deadly Sins, bottled at The Source and :by The Source. These Demons, who were :once human and consumed by Sin in Life, :use Sin balls to corrupt paragons of Good. :Infectors target a victim's predisposition :to Sin and magnify it with a Sin ball, :leading to the victim's Self-destruction :within hours. The Sin balls can only be :disempowered by destroying the Infector. Identifying the Seven Deadly Sins :P'ride ::an excessive Belief in Oneself :'E'nvy ::the Desire for what Others have :'G'luttony ::the Desire to Overly Indulge :'L'ust ::a craving for pleasures of the body :'A'nger ::uncontrollable fury :'G'reed ::a Craving for Material Wealth or Gain :'S'loth ::the Avoidance of Work 'Spells Piper uses magic to receive her purchases faster. (unseen) 'Powers' *'Telekinesis:' Used by Prue to throw the Seven Deadly Sins box to the other side of the road, attempt to make the priest let go of his gun and to throw various objects at Officer Dean. *'Energy Ball: '''Used by a Demon Courier to attack Robert Pike. *'Fading:' Type of teleportation used by the Demonic Courier. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by Lukas. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo. *'Premonition:' Used by Phoebe for her own personal gain by getting visions of Officer Dean with his stray button. *'Molecular Immobilization: Used by Piper to freeze Officer Dean, though to no avail. *Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Piper and Phoebe. 'Artifacts' *'Scrying Crystal '- A magical pendant used for scrying. Used by Prue to scry for unnatural evil. (Unseen) *'Sin Balls' - Seven balls containing the seven deadly sins. Innocents *Robert Pike *Officer Dean *Roger Tremble Evil Beings *'Lukas:' A Demonic Infector who was in possession of The Seven Deadly Sins. *'Demon Courier:' A low-level demon who worked for Lukas. Mortals Flower Delivery Man He delivered flowers to the manor for Piper from Piper and was hit on by a lust infected Phoebe. Reporter This reporter was working on the Roger Tremble story explaining to the media his demands and that if they were not met he would murder his hostage. Anchor This pretty woman directed viewers to Bay City Motor Cars and asked questions to the reporter who was covering the Pastor's crime scene. Female Reporter This woman asked Prue what made her go in and save the Pastor and his hostage's life. She also asked if she worked for the police. reporter.jpg|KCSF Channel 8 reporter anchor.jpg|Female Anchor for KCSF 8 female reporter.jpg|Female Reporter for KLSF 6 Notes and Trivia 300px|right * Cole does not appear in this episode. * Prue doesn't use her Astral Projection power. * Phoebe doesn't use her Levitation power and her Premonitions weren't seen. * Prue and Piper's powers didn't work properly because they were infected by the sins. * The 7 Deadly Sins infected: **Pride:'' Prue Halliwell. **''Gluttony:'' Piper Halliwell. **''Lust:'' Phoebe Halliwell. **''Sloth:'' Leo Wyatt. **''Anger:'' Officer Dean. **''Envy:'' Pastor Roger. **''Greed:'' Robert Pike. * Lukas said Pride is the one Sin you can't beat, it's the only one that can't be beaten by a selfless act. * Leo noted that he'd been doing constant vigilance for 60 years. * This is the only time that Leo orbs with only Prue. The only other occasion that he orbed with Prue, he orbed with all of the sisters "up there" to stop Eames (Blinded by the Whitelighter). * Along with Sand Francisco Dreamin', this is one of two episode titles that refer to the Charmed Ones hometown of San Francisco. * Holly and Roark Critchlow, who plays Robert in this episode, would later star together as a married couple in the movie "Point of Entry". * Darryl says to Prue "what have you got a death wish or something?" possibly foreshadowing her upcoming death. * Roark Critchlow later appears in Pretty Little Liars as Tom Marin. PLL also stars Holly Marie Combs. Glitches * When the first innocent was attacked by the demon Prue telekinetically moves the Sin box to the other side of the street where it bumps into the sidewalk. In the next scene when the innocent runs out to get the box it was lying in the middle of the street. * When Piper freezes Lukas, the belt of his coat can be seen flapping in the wind of the vortex. * When Lukas is going to infect officer Dean, you can see 2 balls, but when he closes the box, there are none. * In the Book of Shadows entry uncontrollable is spelt without a "r" and disempowered misses the "s". * Leo claims that the sin box was probably the inspiration for Pandora's box. However, in "Little Box of Horrors" it is revealed that the legend about Pandora's box is real. Quotes :Darryl: (to Prue) You know I've never seen you run away from danger, but I've never seen you run toward it either! :Darryl: ( t''o Prue'') What do you have some kind of death wish or something? :Prue: I'm doing it again, aren't I? :Prue:'''You're right, I'm sorry. :Piper:' Drop the humility crap and give me my sister back. :'Prue:' I don't get it, you, Leo and Phoebe committed selfless acts and got rid of your sins, but I committed many selfless acts and had to wait for Lucas to be vanquished to get rid of mine. :'Piper:' Well Lucas said that Pride was the only sin that could not be beat. Anything you did while under the influence of the sin was for the greater glory of Prue. I guess what he meant was that there is no selfless act to Pride. :'Prue:' But I jumped into a bottomless pit to save the pastor. :'Piper:' Yes, but you did that to win. :'Prue:' What did the Elders have to say? :'Leo:' I don't know... :'Prue:' What do you mean you don't know? :'Leo:' Well I got tired halfway up there so I came back. :'Phoebe:' Guess what? My Ethics Professor kicked me out of class. :'Prue:' What? Why, what happened? :'Phoebe:' I don't know, I don't know. One minute I was telling him why my paper was late, and the next thing, I knew I was . . . unzipping his pants with my teeth. :'Prue: Oh! Oh, Phoebe you do know that charming the pants off someone is just a figure of speech, don't you? Episode Stills 318a.jpg 318b.jpg International Titles *'''French: Les Sept Péchés Capitaux (The Seven Deadly Sins) *'Czech:' Hříšné San Francisco (Sin San Francisco) *'Slovak: '''San Francisco, mesto hriechu '' (San Francisco, a City of Sin) *'Russian:' San Francisco - gorod grekhov'' (San Francisco - a City of Sins)'' *'Spanish (Spain):' Pecados en San Francisco (Sins in San Francisco) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Los pecados (The Sins) *'Serbian:' Greh Francisco (Sin Francisco) *'Italian:' La Scatola dei Peccati (The Sins' Box) *'German:' Die sieben Todsünden (The Seven Deadly Sins) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3